


getting the girl

by Patcho418



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Letters, Missing Scene, Older siblings being obnoxious, Pining, Post-Grom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Just a short missing scene about what the Blights got up to after en enchanting Grom. Headcanon: Amity Blight is a sappy romantic and loves cute poetry.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 34
Kudos: 505





	getting the girl

Crossing her T’s and dotting her I’s, Amity finished writing to her diary about the most wonderful evening she’d just had.

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies even just remembering how wonderful Grom was; once something she dreaded ever having to attend, now she couldn’t help but let her heart sing with every word on the page.

It hadn’t been perfect, of course, but sometimes perfect wasn’t all it was cracked up to be.

Perfect meant maybe she wouldn’t have gotten to dance with Luz in order to battle Grometheus, or maybe she wouldn’t have gotten to hear Luz say she’d be her date to Grom (Amity would have been _far_ too nervous to give her that letter, anyways).

And just maybe, she would never have had the courage to think of actually telling Luz how she felt.

She sat back against the windowsill, content to bask in the argent glow of the moon and imagine all the ways Luz made her heart soar. Her bravery, her earnestness, her...strangeness, admittedly, were all so uniquely Luz, and even just think of getting to see more of that--more of her--pulled her lips into a smile.

“Ooh, whatcha smiling about, Mittens?”

Immediately, Amity’s face flushed red and she pulled her diary close to her chest. Edric and Emira stood at the doorway, peering into her room with mischievous smirks and suspicion in their eyes.

“Nothing! Get out of here!” Amity retorted futilely, swatting at them as if they would magically be launched out of the house.

Of course, Edric and Emira took that as a sign to continue their torment and strode into her room.

“C’mon, sis, I think Mittens is just thinking about the _lovely_ evening she had at Grom!”

Amity’s heart beat faster in her chest and she grit her teeth. “Stop it,” she grumbled.

“Oh, right! You saw how cute her and Luz were together, right?”

“Shut up!”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say our little sister has a _little crush!_ ”

Amity snapped, tossing her diary at them and turning from her siblings with a pout. Of course they always had to ruin everything and make her feel embarrassed about her feelings. That’s just what Edric and Emira did.

It didn’t frustrate her any less.

“Do you two have to ruin everything?” she shouted, not caring in that moment about keeping calm or being reasonable.

Edric and Emira paused, and guilt mixed into their otherwise sly expression.

“I mean, yeah,” Edric said simply before being elbowed by Emira.

“We’re just doing what siblings do, Amity,” Emira told her with a shrug. “It’s kind of our job.”

Amity frowned. “Well maybe for once you could try not making me feel bad about the things I like?”

“‘Things you like’ in this case being Luz?”

Amity’s heart stopped, and her once-burning cheeks flared before going cold. She knew what her feelings were, but they’d always been private, reserved just for her to indulge in as she filled her mind with impossible daydreams and romantic fairy tales. Maybe she’d been obvious, and everyone knew how she felt about Luz--after all, if Edric and Emira could pick up on it, who else wasn’t she fooling?

Her head dipped in defeat. There was no way she was getting away with this one.

Edric stepped towards her. “Hey, Mittens, you don’t have to be embarrassed about liking Luz. She’s pretty cool.”

“If anything, she should be embarrassed that you like her!” Emira added teasingly, and this time it was Edric’s turn to elbow her.

Amity rolled her eyes before letting out a small, blissful sigh. “Yeah, she is pretty cool.”

Emira smiled at her. “And?”

Amity quirked an eyebrow at her; surely, she must have been up to something.

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

“What else do you like about her?” Emira said plainly with a shrug.

Amity’s cheeks faded pink, and she brushed a lock of her behind her ear; there were myriad things to like about Luz. “Well, she’s brave, and really kind, and she makes me laugh. Ever since I met her, I’ve really felt like things have been changing for the better--” Her eyes widened, and she glanced up at Edric and Emira expecting them to snicker or roll their eyes at her hopeless pining. “Wait, why am I telling you all this?”

Edric’s smile was warm, supportive. She’d have been worried that something had taken over her own brother were it not for the hint of mischief in his eyes. “Well, if we’re gonna help you get the girl, we’re gonna need to know everything.”

Amity’s heart skipped a few beats. “No. No way! You are _not_ getting involved in this!”

“You sure?” Emira began, stepping over to Amity’s desk before she had a chance to clear it of all evidence. “I mean, you could always write a note that you’ll never give to her. Oh, like this one!”

“Ooh, what is it?” Edric chimed in as he came in to take a look.

Amity grabbed at the paper Emira had just picked up but wasn’t fast enough to grab it from her. Emira unfolded it and it couldn’t have been any more humiliating; she’d at least hoped that her hopeless, stupid romantic poems would be her secret for a little long.

“It’s a poem! Oh, and the I’s are dotted with hearts!” Emira said with a giggle, handing the note off to Edric.

“You two are the worst!”

“This is some romantic stuff, Mittens! You wrote this?” Edric teased as he passed the note back to Emira.

“Yes! Now give it back!” Amity snatched at the note, pulling it from Emira’s grasp as her face went red.

Emira pursed her lips together as if in thought. “Hey Edric, do you think Luz seems like the type of girl who’d like sappy poetry?”

“Maybe, but you’d have to be extra romantic and read it out loud to her or something,” he mused.

Amity pulled the note close, hiding its contents from the rest of the world. “I told you guys not to get involved.”

Her siblings shrugged. “Can’t help it, Mittens.”

“We want you to get the girl, it’d be so _cute!_ ”

“But you also have no chance on your own, sorry to say!”

Amity sighed. Maybe they were right. It took a monster escaping from under the school for Amity to even get to dance with Luz, and though the rest of the night was spent enraptured by the bliss of being the sole recipient of Luz’s attention, there was no way that Amity believed in herself enough to pursue that again. 

Maybe she wasn’t as courageous as she thought. Maybe it was better if she just kept her feelings to herself and settled for a purely platonic relationship with Luz while she nursed rejection like another blight in her fractured life.

Emira slid in beside her and placed her elbow on her shoulder. “You’re not gonna get anywhere sulking like that, Amity. Trust us, we want the best for you.”

“You have a funny way of showing it,” Amity grumbled.

Emira and Edric motioned to each other with open palms and deadpan expressions. “Siblings.”

Amity looked up at them with a demoralized frown. “So then what am I supposed to do?”

Edric and Emira looked at one-another for a moment, an idea fusing between their stares, and then turned back to face Amity before Edric stepped over to her other side.

“Well,” Edric began, “first we have to make sure Luz knows your feelings, too.”

“And don’t be a baby about it,” Emira added. “You wanna be direct.”

“But not too direct to scare her off.”

“Would she be scared off, though? Luz doesn’t seem weirded out by much.”

Amity shrugged. “Maybe we could start a little less...blatantly?”

“Like putting one of these poems in her locker?” Edric suggested. “Oh! And you could put it in a cute envelope and cover it with little hearts!”

“ _That’s_ not blatant?” Amity growled.

Emira rolled her eyes. “Mittens, please. Listen to the professionals. You’ll have Luz swooning over you by the end of the week.”

Amity felt a blush creep into her cheeks. As daunting a thought it seemed, she didn’t deny it’d be nice to have Luz reciprocate her feelings, and even nicer to know just what Luz could even like about her. She was sure there had to be something that made Luz stick around to bring out the best in her.

She reached for one of the pieces of paper on her desk and unfolded it to present to her siblings. “Maybe this one? I...kinda wrote it to help me figure out what my feelings were.”

“Oh, Mittens! That’s adorable!”

“Let me read it!”

Amity smiled softly as she let her siblings read the poem, sappy hearts and all. So maybe she was a little lost when it came to showing her feelings, but she was in good hands for the moment.

Just maybe things would turn out fine, she reckoned.

Just maybe Luz would feel the same way.

And, just maybe, that idea made her heart soar.


End file.
